Fruits basket - mariage
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Tohru et Kyo vont se rapprocher lors du mariage de Shigure et Akito
1. Cérémonie

**Chapitre 1 : cérémonie**

Tout s'était bien fini :Kuréno était en vie, il se rétablissait même plus vite que prévu. Momiji avait réussi à rétablir les liens avec sa sœur puis sa mère. Rin et Hatsuharu vivaient maintenant ensemble. Hiro avait avoué son amour pour Kisa. Et surtout les douze étaient tous libérés de leur malédiction. Akito avait révélé à tous qu'elle était une femme et assumait pleinement son amour pour Shiguré qui le lui rendit sous forme d'une demande en mariage.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce beau et chaud jour d'été, on célébrait leur union, la cérémonie et la fête qui allait suivre avaient lieu dans la demeure des Soma. Les festivités dureraient trois jours, où l'on allait manger, boire, danser et s'amuser. Les douze étaient invités, ainsi que le maître de Kyo, et bien sûr Tohru car comme l'affirmait Akito "sans elle, rien n'aurait été possible". Plein d'autres personnes étaient là aussi, notamment les parents des douze, les frères, les sœurs, uniquement ceux qui étaient au courant pour la malédiction, c'est pourquoi Tohru n'avait pas oser demander pour inviter Arisa et Saki.

La cérémonie fut splendide, Akito avait revêtu les différents costumes traditionnels des mariées et étaient vraiment très féminine et gracieuse, comme si toute sa féminité contenue durant toutes ses années où elle était élevée en garçon ressurgissait aujourd'hui. Shiguré resplendissait aussi de bonheur, et semblait très calme, sérieux et posé ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement. Il avait également revêtu le kimono traditionnel. Akito avait demandé à Tohru d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et témoin ce qu'elle avait accepté, déclarant que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir (Hatori était le témoin de Shiguré). Elle avait accompli sa tâche avec timidité car Akito l'avait obligé à se vêtir pour l'occasion d'un magnifique kimono en soie, d'une belle couleur rose pâle avec des motifs de fleurs brodés et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise ayant l'impression que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle quand elle arriva derrière Akito au début de la cérémonie. En réalité tous regardaient Akito, sauf Kyo, très élégant dans son costume qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Tohru.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous se rendirent dans la salle de bal pour le vin d'honneur traditionnel. Chacun félicita Akito et Shiguré à tour de rôle, on bavardait, discutait, se réjouissait, dans un brouhaha continu et bruyant… Kyo vint rejoindre Tohru qui attendait discrètement non loin derrière Akito, recevant aussi parfois les remerciements de parents des douze pour les avoir aidés à se libérer de la malédiction. Elle, rougissante, murmurait, gênée : "mais non, je n'ai rien fait…"

\- Tu es vraiment superbe ! dit Kyo, s'approchant de sa belle par derrière, et lui parlant à l'oreille.

\- Oh ! Tohru surprise se retourna brusquement et faillit mettre un coup de coude à Kyo. Tu m'as fait peur Kyo-kun !

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu as faim ou soif ? Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien un verre de jus de fruit s'il y en a, s'il te plait.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il y a de servi, je pense que je dois pouvoir te trouver ça. Tu veux des petits fours aussi ?

\- Oui, merci.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard :

\- désolé, j'ai été un peu long, il faut jouer des coudes pour te faire servir, les serveurs ne savent pas où donner de la tête avec cette chaleur, les invités ont très soif… Jus de mangue, ça te convient ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle but avec reconnaissance car la chaleur de l'été était écrasante, même si on était en fin d'après-midi.

\- Mm ! C'est bien frais, ça fait du bien.

\- Je nous ai pris une assiette de petits fours, tiens, sers toi !

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, restant en retrait derrière Shiguré et Akito, régulièrement interrompus par des amis ou des membres de la famille Soma venant les saluer. Puis enfin, 2h plus tard, Akito annonça qu'on allait prendre place pour débuter le festin, Tohru en fut reconnaissante et soulagée car elle avait mal aux pieds et aux jambes à force d'être restée si longtemps debout. Les places étant attribuées, Tohru se retrouva entre Akito et Kyo. A côté de Kyo se trouvait Yuki, mais ça ne gênait pas Kyo outre-mesure, puisqu'à côté de Yuki se trouvait Machi, qu'Akito avait autorisé à participer, faisant une petite entorse au règlement. Le discours traditionnel eut lieu : Shiguré commença en remerciant tout le monde d'être présent, en remerciant chaleureusement Tohru, même si il l'avait manipulée pour arrivait à ses fins, il savait depuis le début qu'elle réussirait. Puis il renouvela ses vœux d'amour pour Akito qui le regardait avec amour en souriant. Akito remercia à son tour tout le monde, et surtout son amie Tohru pour ne pas l'avoir abandonnée et lui avoir montré ce qu'était l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion. Elle porta un toast et leva son verre :

\- A Tohru et Kyo, que leur amour puisse être aussi fort que celui qui nous unit Shiguré et moi !

\- A Tohru et Kyo ! Tout le monde s'était levé et avait levé son verre en répétant les mots d'Akito. Tous les regards convergeaient vers eux, et Tohru se sentit devenir rouge écarlate.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle rougit !" pensa Kyo. "Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça, je perds mes moyens."

Le repas commença enfin, les serveurs allaient et venait entres les tables. Tout était délicieux et Tohru le répéta plusieurs fois à Akito, mais très copieux.

Heureusement, des pauses entre les différents plats étaient prévu, avec de la musique, des spectacles, puis avant le dessert, les premières danses : Akito et Shiguré ouvrirent le bal, elle dansant gracieusement, lui la conduisant, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient sans effort, glissant sur le sol, et ils furent très applaudis quand la première danse fut terminée.

\- Je peux te dire qu'il faisait moins le malin il y a un mois quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas danser et qu'il lui a fallu prendre des leçons d'urgence ! dit Yuki en riant, s'adressant à Tohru en se penchant par-dessus Kyo.

\- Ah bon, il a vraiment pris des leçons pour son mariage ?

\- Oui je te jure, dit Yuki s'esclaffant, c'était trop drôle, mais bon, il s'en sort bien, finalement !

\- La piste de danse est maintenant ouverte à tous ! annonça Shiguré en criant pour que tous l'entendent.

\- On y va ? murmura Yuki à Machi, qui ne se fit pas prier.

Tohru les regarda commencer à danser, se demandant ce qu'elle répondrait si Kyo l'invitait. "Mais non, la danse ça ne doit pas être son truc du tout, peut-être même qu'il ne sait pas danser…"

\- Tu veux danser aussi ? demanda Kyo, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Euh, euh… oui, si tu veux…

N'attendant pas la fin de sa réponse, Kyo lui avait pris la main et l'entrainait sur la piste de danse. Il entoura la taille de Tohru d'une main, et ce fut lui qui de l'autre main dût amener la main de Tohru sur son épaule, avant de lui reprendre l'autre main.

Tohru se sentit encore rougir, n'osant regarder Kyo dans les yeux alors qu'il l'entrainait dans une danse lente, rythmée par la musique : depuis que la malédiction l'avait quitté, elle l'avait senti changer, mûrir, son caractère s'affirmait, il savait ce qu'il voulait, il devenait vraiment un homme. Ce n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait presque trois ans, peu sûr de lui, maladroit, plein de haine et de rancœur… Elle regarda devant elle : maintenant il y avait un torse large et musclé par les années d'entrainement au dojo, mais développé maintenant parce qu'il quittait l'adolescence et entrait désormais dans l'âge adulte : il avait grandi aussi et la dépassait d'une bonne tête...

\- Alors, la fête te plait ? demanda Kyo.

\- Pardon ?

\- Décidemment tu n'écoutes pas aujourd'hui, tu as l'air bien songeuse, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Non, je me disais que je suis heureuse pour Akito et Shiguré, mentit Tohru, et je me demandais s'ils vont penser à faire des enfants maintenant.

\- Tu en as des idées, ils ont encore le temps d'y penser…

\- Oui, mais ce serait bien, non ?

\- Shiguré a toujours aimé les enfants, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra vite je pense.

Leur conversation détendit Tohru. Kyo le sentit dans la pression moins forte qu'elle exerçait sur sa main. Depuis le début de la danse, il la sentait tendue, crispée.

"C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ?" se demanda-t-il. "J'ai intérêt à ne pas la brusquer… Après tout, on n'est pas encore sortis beaucoup ensemble, une fois au zoo, une fois au cinéma, une fois faire les boutiques … Et toujours entre Arisa et Saki ! Et bien sûr, pas question de l'embrasser avec ces deux-là… Oh, un baiser, comme je voudrais l'embrasser, là, sur sa joue qui a l'air si douce, ou sur sa paupière, ou mieux sur ses lèvres roses qui ont l'air douces comme la soie…Oh, mince, calme-toi, Kyo, calme-toi, zen !"

La danse se termina, il y en eu d'autres plus rythmées, puis à nouveau une lente.

\- Kyo-kun, au fait, je ne savais pas que tu savais danser ?

\- Ah oui tu découvriras bien d'autres talents cachés de ton prince charmant ! Non, en fait, j'avoue, jusqu'à il y a un mois, je ne savais pas, mais j'ai profité des leçons de danse de Shiguré pour apprendre moi aussi ! chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est une blague ?! demanda Tohru les yeux écarquillés

\- Non, je te le jure ! J'ai appris pour toi, je me disais que ça te ferais plaisir si on dansait ensemble, imagine, sinon tu serais restée assise toute la soirée ou tu aurais dû te trouver un autre partenaire que moi pour te faire danser !

\- Non, Kyo, je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi pour danser ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu aies appris juste pour moi. Merci !

Ils furent interrompus par Shiguré :

\- Puis-je te l'emprunter le temps d'une danse, Kyo ? Que je puisse quand même faire danser la témoin de ma femme…

\- Ok, je vous laisse, je vais me chercher un verre, Tohru.

Elle le rejoignit deux danses plus tard, car le dessert était annoncé, dessert qu'ils mangèrent vraiment par gourmandise car ils n'avaient vraiment plus faim…

\- Et dire qu'il y en a pareil pendant encore deux jours ! murmura Akito à Tohru. Je crois que je suis bonne pour un régime !

A la fin du repas, vers minuit, alors qu'on servait les digestifs et le thé, Akito annonça que pour pour les plus fatigués qui désiraient déjà aller se coucher, les clés des chambres et leur emplacement étaient à retirer auprès de l'intendante dans le hall de la salle. Les personnes les plus âgées et les enfants les plus jeunes partirent après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux mariés, mais la plupart restèrent et recommencèrent à danser.

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ? demanda Kyo.

\- Non, ça va pour l'instant, je veux bien danser encore … si tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils dansèrent encore, Momiji, Yuki, Hatori, Haru dansèrent avec Tohru, Kyo dansa avec Kagura, Rin, et même Kisa, Kyo se sentant rassuré de voir que Tohru redemandait d'elle-même à danser avec lui. Ils firent aussi de petits jeux qu'avaient organisés Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé.

Deux heures plus tard, Tohru demanda à s'asseoir : elle avait chaud de s'être tant amusée et d'avoir tant rigolé.

\- On peut aller voir où on dort, et prendre déjà nos clés, ce sera fait.

\- Oui, tu as raison. D'autant que je commence à être fatiguée, je pense que cette fois je vais aller me coucher.

\- Oui, je crois que moi aussi !

Mais une surprise de taille les attendait, lorsqu'ils demandèrent leurs clés de chambre, l'intendante, après leur avoir demandé leurs noms, déclara en leur tendant la clé :

\- Une seule clé pour vous deux, vous êtes logés dans la même chambre, le pavillon sud pour être exacte. Mme Akito Soma vous a logé à la meilleure place, en tant qu'invités de marque.

\- Mais… mais, il doit y avoir une erreur… murmura Tohru rougissante.

\- Pas d'erreur, non, non, c'est bien clair. Vos affaires ont déjà été emmenées là-bas.

\- Bah, tant qu'on a un lit, un bon oreiller et surtout une bonne douche, moi ça me va, déclara Kyo, espérant que sa nonchalance ôterait son angoisse à Tohru.

-Mais on ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Dormir dans la même chambre ! Ce n'est pas convenable ! chuchota-t-elle

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi : on a tous les deux dix-huit ans, on est majeurs, et puis c'est Akito elle-même qui nous l'autorise, non ?

Tohru ne savait plus quoi répondre mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- De toute façon, je … je crois que finalement je vais retourner avec les autres, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça, tout compte fait … dit-elle rougissante.

\- Bon, ben tu fais comme tu le sens Tohru, mais moi, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher : je laisserai la porte ouverte, et la clé derrière, tu fermeras derrière toi. Bonne nuit !

Et il partit laissa Tohru seule, en ruminant : "Idiot, tu l'as brusquée ! Si elle ne veut pas dormir avec toi, ça se comprend non ? Je suis vraiment con !"

Pendant ce temps, Tohru avait rejoint les autres, et essaya de trouver Akito.

Elle la trouva assise à une table discutant et riant bruyamment avec quelques-uns des douze dont Shiguré, dans un coin de la salle.

\- Akito ! murmura-t-elle suppliante, l'attirant vers elle pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

\- Oui Tohru, qu'y a-t-il ? Pas mal notre petite fête, hein ?

\- C'est parfait, mais il y a un petit détail…

\- Quoi ?

\- La chambre où je dois dormir …

\- Oui ?

\- C'est celle où dort Kyo !

\- Ah oui, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, deux amoureux en tête à tête, dans le pavillon le plus chic, le plus grand, le plus confortable et le plus tranquille de la demeure Soma. Bien isolée des autres, donc personne n'entendra vos ébats amoureux ! Pas mal mon petit cadeau, hein ?!

\- Mais Akito…

Tohru essaya de la retenir, mais celle-ci s'était déjà retournée vers les autres, reprenant le cours de la conversation et riant aux éclats à une blague d'Ayamé… N'osant l'interrompre à nouveau, Tohru s'enfuit vite dans le jardin à l'extérieur, en larmes… Elle ne savait que faire maintenant : peut-être que si elle demandait à Kisa pour partager son lit, elle accepterait …Etant résolue à faire cela, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Shiguré qui l'avait suivie :

\- Tohru…

\- Monsieur Shiguré ? Que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Akito ?

\- J'ai vu ta réaction dans la salle de bal : Akito n'a rien vu, et elle ne peut pas comprendre ta réaction car elle n'a pas ton caractère.

\- Comment cela ? Tohru essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche.

\- Akito est une jeune femme impétueuse, impudique, passionnée, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et elle l'obtient. C'est bien plus jeune que toi, à 16 ans, alors que j'en avais 24 qu'elle m'a séduit et que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Mais c'est elle qui m'a entrainé à le faire, pas l'inverse, et elle ne peut pas se représenter que toi tu n'aies pas envie de faire pareil avec Kyo.

\- Mais … Tohru avait rougi violement, heureusement la faible lumière de la nuit le cachait à Shiguré. Elle baissa la tête.

\- Tohru, quand on aime quelqu'un on doit aussi lui faire confiance. Que crains-tu en dormant dans la même chambre que Kyo ?

\- J'ai peur qu'il … qu'il …

\- Tu as peur qu'il veuille te faire l'amour … Quand bien même ça serait normal de sa part : il est amoureux, tu es une belle jeune fille… mais si tu n'es pas prête, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

\- Il … il va m'en vouloir.

\- Non, Tohru, il t'aime, il te laissera le temps qu'il faut pour être prête.

\- Et … et si je ne le suis jamais ?

Shiguré rit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y seras un jour, et plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Laisse faire le temps. Et fais davantage confiance à Kyo !

\- Merci Shiguré ! Tohru se sentait mieux.

\- Et maintenant file le rejoindre, tu dois être fatiguée, va dormir ! Demain, les festivités continuent et Akito nous a préparé des surprises pour demain.

\- Ah ! Quoi ? Dites-le moi !

\- Je ne peux rien dire ! fit Shiguré avec un clin d'œil.

Tohru sourit : - Bonne nuit, M. Shiguré ! Merci encore !

\- Bonne nuit Tohru !

Tohru trouva le pavillon Nord en suivant le chemin indiqué par l'intendante, des faibles lueurs de torches éclairaient le chemin recouvert de dalles en pierre. Elle crut ne jamais y arriver et s'être perdue quand dans la pénombre, un petit bâtiment se découpa devant elle.

\- Ouf ! soupira Tohru.

Tout était éteint. Elle entra à tâtons et trouva une petite lampe dans l'entrée : elle l'alluma, se déchaussa et entra dans la chambre. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais distingua dans la pénombre le lit et une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent elle distingua une forme sous les draps : Kyo, endormi. Son ventre se serra mais elle se décida :

" Après tout il dort : si je ne fais pas de bruit, tout ira bien !"

Elle trouva sa valise dans l'entrée, en sortit son pyjama, se déshabilla rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante à tâtons dans l'obscurité et se glissa dans le lit, sans oser regarder vers Kyo. Elle essaya de se serrer le plus près possible du bord, de manière à s'éloigner le plus possible de Kyo. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas dormir, on ne savait jamais, mais elle ne se rendit pas compte que le lit était vraiment confortable et vaincue par la fatigue sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil …


	2. Réveil et deuxieme journée

_Dans ce chapitre, Kyo est déjà un expert, si tous les hommes étaient aussi parfaits que lui lors de leur première fois, la frigidité des femmes n'existerait plus ! Evidemment, pour ce chapitre, je mets en garde les lecteurs : chauds chauds les citrons, chauds !_

 **Chapitre 2 : réveil et deuxième journée**

Le lendemain, se réveillant, Tohru se sentait bien mieux. Elle mit cependant plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était, le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps, il était neuf heures passées d'après le petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet : lorsqu'elle se souvint, son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers la place de Kyo mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était vide. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit : Kyo en sortit, une serviette passée autour des hanches, une autre autour du cou, le torse nu et ruisselant encore d'eau qui gouttait de ses cheveux dans sa nuque.

\- Tiens, bonjour la belle au bois dormant, alors on est réveillée ? J'ai eu le temps de faire mon footing et de prendre ma douche !

\- Euh, bonjour Kyo-kun, dit-elle rougissante, évitant de regarder son torse qu'elle avait entraperçu, un torse lisse mais finement musclé, sans un gramme de graisse superflu…

\- Alors tu as changé d'avis : le lit est confortable, hein ?

Kyo vint s'asseoir sur le lit et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux dans sa serviette pour les sécher.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de quoi manger ou boire ? Ça te laissera le temps de prendre ton bain : y a un super jacuzzi, tu devrais l'essayer.

\- Oui, merci Kyo-kun, je veux bien.

Il s'habilla rapidement à la salle de bain, puis la laissa seule. Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était vraiment gênant rien que de penser ils avaient dormi dans le même lit : _"si nous nous marions ensemble, c'est ce qui arrivera tout le restant de ma vie ! "_ pensa-t–elle. Puis elle rit doucement à cette idée, essayant d'imaginer Kyo en kimono de cérémonie. "Bon, au bain !" dit-elle déterminée. Et elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité la veille au soir, mais l'endroit où elle s'était changée était juste une petite partie de la salle de bain : la salle de déshabillage comprenait un lavabo qu'elle avait utilisé la veille pour se brosser les dents et 2 grands placards où ranger les affaires : elle utilisa celui que Kyo avait laissé libre. Elle passa dans la pièce suivante et ne put retenir une exclamation admirative : dans une pièce lumineuse, éclairée par une grande fenêtre sur le toit, une immense baignoire occupait le centre, et sur le côté une grande cabine de douche que Kyo avait dû utiliser puisque les lattes en bois étaient encore mouillées. Quelques plantes vertes décoraient la pièce. Elle décida d'opter pour la douche, n'ayant pas trop de temps avant le retour de Kyo. Y entrant, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait de nombreux jets, à différentes hauteurs, et réglant la température de l'eau, elle se détendit à sa chaleur.

Tohru avait un corps fin, fragile : l'adolescence ne l'avait pas gâtée. Elle était restée petite, ses seins avaient peu poussé, même si cela présentait l'avantage qu'ils restaient bien droits et ne tombaient pas, ce qui faisait qu'elle aurait pu se passer de soutien-gorge sans problème. Ses hanches s'étaient néanmoins légèrement arrondies et elle s'était un peu allongée, mais ses bras et ses jambes restaient toujours aussi maigres. Elle se demandait vaguement comment ce corps pourrait jamais plaire à Kyo, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, ce qui signifiait que Kyo devait déjà être rentré. Elle finit rapidement de se rincer, puis s'enroula dans un drap de bain qu'elle avait pris dans la pièce de déshabillage et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

\- Le petit déj' est servi, annonça Kyo lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Merci Kyo-kun.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. La journée passa très vite : Akito avait prévu beaucoup d'activités amusantes, une promenade en calèche, elle avait loué plusieurs attelages, et tous les volontaires et ils en furent, purent partir faire une grande balade. Puis il y eut une promenade en canoë sur la rivière passant dans le terrain des Soma. Akito les prévint de se changer et de mettre une tenue adéquate. Les canoës furent attribués par couple car il y avait deux places par canoë. Naturellement Tohru se retrouva avec Kyo.

\- Tu en as déjà fait ? demanda Tohru peut rassurée de se retrouver sur l'eau.

\- Oui, ça devrait me revenir rapidement, dit Kyo.

Et effectivement, ce fut sans effort, avec des gestes amples et souples qu'il fit partir le canoë du bord.

Puis arrivés au milieu de la rivière, il lui expliqua comment tenir sa rame, comment la tourner dans l'eau pour avancer, comment orienter le canoë dans la bonne direction. Après quelques essais maladroits, encouragée par Kyo, elle finit par trouver le truc et se débrouilla presque aussi bien que lui, même si elle n'avait pas encore son aisance.

De retour à la demeure, les festivités reprirent : on mangea, on but, on dansa, on raconta des histoires drôles, jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin.

Tohru était morte de fatigue. Kyo lui murmura :

\- Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse pour aller dormir ?

\- Oui, je crois que ce serait plus sage … dit Tohru en bâillant.

Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tous et retournèrent au pavillon sud. En entrant Kyo dit :

\- Je te laisse la salle de bain. Vas-y d'abord.

\- Merci Kyo.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement, fit une toilette rapide au lavabo, enfila son pyjama et se lava les dents puis laissa la place à Kyo.

Pendant qu'il était à la salle de bain, elle se coucha, éteignit la grande lampe, ne laissa que la lampe de chevet du côté de Kyo pour qu'il voit clair en sortant, et remonta les draps sur elle, fermant les yeux le cœur à nouveau battant :

"Tu es stupide Tohru, il ne va pas te manger !" malgré ça elle sentait son cœur s'emballer de plus belle.

Elle entendit Kyo sortir de la salle de bain et se glisser dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tohru, tu dors déjà ? demanda-t-il se penchant vers elle.

\- Non, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- La journée était super, non ?

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusés, Akito a vraiment organisé ça très bien !

\- J'ai adoré quand ils ont fait chavirer leur canoë ! La tête que Shiguré faisait!

\- Oui, c'était trop drôle !

Un silence passa …

\- Tu veux dormir Tohru ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

\- Alors bonne nuit. Ce disant, Kyo rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Tohru ; il la vit se crisper, yeux à demi-fermés, fuyant son regard, les poings serrés.

Il choisit exactement les gestes qu'il fallait pour ne pas brusquer Tohru : approchant ses lèvres, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, près de l'œil, puis par petits baisers successifs, il descendit lentement vers sa bouche, et y resta, déposant d'abord de petits baisers, puis de plus en plus longs et appuyés au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit Tohru y répondre. S'emparant de sa bouche, il faillit l'entrouvrir pour un baiser plus profond mais se ravisa et se contint à temps : il ne fallait pas tout gâcher en la brusquant.

Il redressa la tête et la regarda :

\- Tu es magnifique et je t'aime, Tohru Honda.

\- Kyo-kun ! Elle rougit violement. Moi aussi, je t'aime Kyo-kun.

\- Viens là, dit-il, l'attirant contre lui.

Lui déposant un dernier baiser sur le front, il éteignit la lampe de chevet de son autre bras.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

La fatigue les vainquit et ils ne se réveillèrent que vers dix heures dans la matinée, Tohru enlacée dans les bras de Kyo. Ses cheveux fins glissés sur le côté dévoilaient son cou mince et blanc à Kyo, qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main dessus. Au contact de sa peau, il s'électrisa, pris d'une passion brûlante… Tohru ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, lui tournant le dos, elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux fiévreux et perdus dans sa contemplation, mais elle sentit le contact de ses mains sur elle, et son cœur qui s'accélérait… Kyo la fit doucement se tourner et l'embrassa, mais emporté par sa passion, il perdit toute contenance.

 _"J'en ai trop envie, tant pis, je veux sa bouche entière, je veux sa langue !"_

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Il … il met sa langue dans ma bouche, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je ne sais pas comment réagir!"_

 _"Sa bouche est délicieuse, c'est divin, j'en veux encore, je la veux toute à moi, Tohru, laisse-moi continuer, c'est trop bon ! Bon sang, je commence à perdre le contrôle, contiens-toi, Kyo ! Oh merde, tant pis ! C'est trop bon ! Je continue !"_

 _"Oh ! Quelle sensation étrange, sa langue est chaude, glissante, mais douce et il sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut ! Je ne peux pas résister ! Oh, je me sens bizarre, j'ai le ventre qui brûle et qui se serre, je …"_

Tohru, poussant un gémissant, repoussa Kyo, à bout de souffle…

\- Tohru ?

\- Kyo-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je... je suis désolé … J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Mais c'était tellement agréable que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé que tu aies pris peur et que ça ne t'ai pas plu.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ça m'a plu, c'est juste que c'était bizarre !

\- Tu as aimé alors ?

\- C'était bizarre mais pas désagréable !

\- On peut recommencer alors ?!

\- Kyo-kun ?! On est tous les deux dans un lit ! Ce n'est pas convenable…

\- Justement, on est seuls, personne ne dira rien, coupa-t-il. Allez viens, Tohru, viens contre moi ! Si c'est bon, pourquoi s'en priver !

Il l'attira contre lui, et elle céda doucement :

\- Kyo-kun, s'il te plait…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru, fais-moi juste confiance !

Il entrouvrit à nouveau sa bouche de sa langue, trouvant celle de Tohru et jouant avec elle durant une longue minute.

A bout de souffle, ils interrompirent leur baiser …

\- Oh, je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Tohru ! dit Kyo, s'apprêtant à recommencer.

Tohru recula, se rappelant les mots de Shiguré : _"Tu as peur qu'il veuille te faire l'amour… Quand bien même ça serait normal de sa part : il est amoureux, tu es une belle jeune fille…"_ Kyo, je… je ne me sens pas prête à aller plus loin, dit-elle timidement, baissant la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de te brusquer. On va prendre le temps qu'il faut, ne t'en fais pas. Viens contre moi, murmura-t-il tendant un bras.

Il la sentait très tendue. Elle vint se blottir dans le creux de son bras et il la sentit se détendre progressivement à son contact. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis sur les lèvres, approfondissant son baiser. A nouveau Tohru sentit son ventre se serrer et chauffer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se reculer à nouveau, submergée par un désir qu'elle n'arriver ni à nommer, ni à contrôler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyo attentionné.

\- Rien, c'est juste que …

Kyo attendit la suite de sa réponse

\- …ça fait bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là, dans mon ventre désignant du plat de la main l'endroit incriminé… C'est comme si ça se nouait, et c'est … chaud … Chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, tout à l'heure, ça l'a fait aussi.

Kyo lui sourit, amusé.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas gentil, Kyo-kun !

\- Je ne me moque pas, tu es juste … comment dire … excitée, Tohru ! Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça avant ?

\- Non, je …

\- Ton corps te dit que tu as envie d'aller plus loin !

\- Non, non ! Je ne suis pas prête ! cria-t-elle se redressant

\- On n'ira pas jusqu'au bout, je te le promets, mais laisse-moi juste te faire découvrir le plaisir.

Ce disant il l'avait allongée souplement d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour commencer à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama.

\- Non, Kyo-kun …

\- Shhht ! siffla-t-il doucement. Enivrée par sa voix et l'odeur musquée de sa peau toute proche, elle s'abandonna.

Il la dévêtit prestement avec dextérité, et elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Emerveillé, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps fin et fragile, dont la peau blanche et douce n'attendait que ses caresses. Il caressa doucement ses bras, son ventre, du bout des doigts, éveillant son désir avec précaution, prenant son temps. Il n'avait même pas besoin de contrôler son propre désir, ses pensées ne se concentraient que sur l'envie de faire goûter le plaisir à Tohru. Il vint sur elle, doucement, la respirant, parcourant son corps de légers baisers. Puis ses mains en coupe rejoignirent ses seins qu'elles recouvrirent doucement.

\- Je… Ils sont… petits… bafouilla Tohru, complexée

\- Ils sont parfaits, la rassura Kyo en lui souriant, tu es parfaite Tohru, tu es faite pour moi…

La respiration de Tohru s'accéléra sensiblement à ces mots. Les doigts de Kyo remontèrent jusqu'à ses tétons qu'ils s'amusèrent à taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dressent : Tohru frissonna, gémissant et essayant de se redresser pour se libérer de cette sensation nouvelle.

\- Kyo-kun, gémit-elle.

Mais il la retint d'une main ferme et décidée :

\- Non, non, Tohru, on va jusqu'au bout de ton plaisir, murmura-t-il doucement. Laisse toi aller, fais-moi confiance.

Elle s'abandonna à nouveau, lascive.

Il reprit son jeu sur ses tétons longtemps : il n'avait évidemment aucune expérience sur le plaisir des femmes mais ses lectures dans la bibliothèque privée de son maître dans laquelle il s'était glissée plusieurs fois en cachette lui avaient permis d'en apprendre suffisamment sur le rôle des zones érogènes de la femme et sur les caresses à y prodiguer : continuant ses baisers, il glissa une main vers le sexe de Tohru, qu'il commença à caresser doucement, effleurant les grandes lèvres, puis appuyant plus ses caresses, il finit par glisser ses doigts entre elles pour les écarter. Sans aucune hésitation sur la cartographie de l'endroit - les livres que son maître cachait dans sa bibliothèque s'étaient avérés richement illustrés- il trouva du bout d'un doigt le clitoris de Tohru et avec de petits attouchements légers, commença à le stimuler. Tohru gémit et se redressa vivement, de façon si brusque et imprévisible qu'il ne put cette fois la retenir…

\- Kyo-kun, non …

\- On y est presque, fais-moi confiance, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Non, Kyo-Kun, s'il te plait... Elle le repoussait sans grande conviction toutefois.

\- Tohru, regarde-moi… Regarde-moi ! lui dit-il plus fort.

Elle cessa de se débattre et le regarda, rouge de honte et d'excitation mêlées : elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais que ce que tu ressens est nouveau, que ça semble bizarre, trop fort peut-être, mais je te promets que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire, il faut juste me faire confiance une dernière fois. Je t'en prie, Tohru …

Elle vit qu'il la regardait avec des yeux doux et plein d'amour et se sentit remplie d'un amour immense : "Je peux lui faire confiance, je lui fais lui confiance : il m'aime et je l'aime aussi !" et elle lui céda. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait à nouveau, elle ne ferma pas les yeux et garda son regard dans le sien.

" _C'est ça ma belle, regarde-moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux, tu verras comme je t'aime, je ne veux que ton bien, oui, ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir_."

Il glissa à nouveau ses doigts sur son sexe maintenant trempé, sans quitter ses yeux des siens et retrouva sans peine son clitoris. Il lui sourit tendrement tandis qu'il recommençait à la masturber. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant une vague de plaisir arriver qu'elle essayer de maitriser.

\- Ne retiens pas ce qui monte, Tohru, laisse-le venir…

\- Laisse venir quoi ? gémit Tohru, la respiration haletante.

" _Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que cette sensation ? Il ne peut pas y avoir pire, ou peut-être la mort ? Je vais mourir, c'est ça_?"

\- Laisse monter l'orgasme, Tohru, laisse-le t'envahir, ne cherche pas à le contrôler, ne pense qu'à mes doigts sur ton sexe …

\- Oh … gémit-elle, le visage rouge, Kyo-kun !

\- Voilà, c'est bien, n'aies pas peur de gémir ou de crier si tu veux… C'est normal. C'est bien, continue, il arrive, tu y es presque…

Kyo parlait, conscient que sa voix rassurait Tohru, dépassée par ces sensations nouvelles. Il accéléra ses attouchements, écartant davantage les petites lèvres, il sentait le clitoris se durcir sous son doigt, signe de l'orgasme tout proche.

" _Je vais exploser, mon ventre va exploser, j'ai chaud, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure ! Mon Dieu_ !"

Tohru n'entendit même pas son propre cri qu'elle poussa pendant son premier orgasme. Elle vit mille étoiles exploser dans sa tête alors que son ventre et son sexe se contractaient brusquement. Elle se redressa violement, fermant les yeux. Kyo réussit à garder ses doigts sur son sexe, et la serra contre lui.

Elle se calma progressivement, sa respiration redevenant plus lente et régulière. Elle fondit en larmes.

\- C'est bien, tout va bien, la rassura doucement Kyo.

Elle pleurait doucement contre lui et Kyo attendit qu'elle fût apaisée pour reculer et la regarder :

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

\- Je … je ne sais pas…

Il lui sourit amusé :

\- Ce n'était pas bon ? A entendre ton cri, ça avait l'air pourtant !

\- J'ai crié si fort que ça ?

Kyo rit :

\- Mmh, plutôt pas mal, enfin ne t'inquiète pas, ça va : on était tout seuls dans le pavillon !

Puis la regardant tendrement, il ajouta :

\- Je t'aime, merci de m'avoir fait confiance !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Kyo !

xxx

 _A suivre pour le dernier chapitre qui sera le dernier jour de festivités du mariage._


End file.
